zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Boku wa Koko ni Iru
Boku wa Koko ni Iru (僕はここにいる, lit. "I'm Here" or "I am Here Now") is a song and single based on the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime. This single was released in Japan on December 26, 2003 by NEC Interchannel and King Records. "Boku wa Koko ni Iru" and "Yakusoku no Hoshi" (約束の星, lit. "Star of Promise") are both insert songs in the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! anime. Track listing Boku wa Koko ni Iru Lyrics Kanji= 届かない空　ざらつく風　君は雨唄のよう 僕はここにいるよ　その先へと羽ばたくために 研ぎ澄まされてく　言葉の刃に僕は 虚しさばかりを　感じている くり返されてく　アイジョウ・ニチジョウ・イタミ 蒼く尖っては　傷つけ来た ふいに溢れた　君のその微笑み 僕はいつから　笑えなくなってた？ 届かない空　ざらつく風　君は雨唄のよう そっと金切り声　うまく流す 今　願いが祈りになる　思い出などじゃなくて 僕はここにいるよ　その先へと羽ばたくために 人ごみ揺れてた　大きな瞳がなぜか 空っぽの心　埋め尽くした 引き寄せられてく　カナシミ・ゲキジョウ・ムジョウ 振り切る力を　君がくれた 涙こらえて　何を描けるんだろ？ 触れた微笑み　優しさで守りたい 届かない空　ざらつく風　君は真実の花 伝うこの痛みも　輝きへと めぐり会えた　この奇跡は　偽りなどじゃなくて 僕はここにいるよ　ただ未来を手にするために 届かない空　ざらつく風　君は雨唄のよう そっと金切り声　うまく流す 今　願いが祈りになる　思い出などじゃなくて 僕はここにいるよ　その先へと羽ばたくために |-| Romanized= Todokanai sora zaratsuku kaze kimi wa amauta no yō Boku wa koko ni iruyo sono saki e to habataku tame ni Togisumasareteku kotoba no yaiba ni boku wa Munashisa bakari o kanjiteiru Kurikaesareteku aijō nichijō itami Aoku togattewa kizutsuke kita Fui ni afureta kimi no sono hohoemi Boku wa itsu kara waraenaku natteta? Todokanai sora zaratsuku kaze kimi wa amauta no yō Sotto kanakirigoe umaku nagasu Ima negai ga inori ni naru omoide nado ja nakute Boku wa koko ni iru yo sono saki e to habataku tame ni Hitogomi yureteta ōkina hitomi ga nazeka Karappo no kokoro umetsukushita Hikiyoserareteku kanashimi gekijō mujō Furikiru chikara o kimi ga kureta Namida koraete nani o egakerundarō Fureta hohoemi yasashisa de mamoritai Todokanai sora zaratsuku kaze kimi ha shinjitsu no hana Tsutau kono itami mo kagayaki e to Meguriaeta kono kiseki wa itsuwari nado ja nakute Boku wa koko ni iru yo tada mirai o te ni suru tame ni Todokanai sora zaratsuku kaze kimi wa amauta no yō Sotto kanakirigoe umaku nagasu Ima negai ga inori ni naru omoide nado ja nakute Boku wa koko ni iru yo sono saki e to habataku tame ni |-| English= Yakusoku no Hoshi Lyrics Kanji= 君がいる心　それだけで絡み付く闇も光へと 約束の星を抱きしめて飛び立とう　今　輝きへと あの日の空が残した笑顔のスケッチ 胸の奥で溢れたんだ こんな暖かい涙　初めてだよ 勇気に変えて歩いてこう 運命の風に包まれ切なく舞う「さよなら」 いつかまた出逢えるよね　遠き空に約束 君がいる心　それだけで絡み付く闇も光へと もう二度と迷わないようにたとえ雨が降り続いても 見つめたい　あの雲の行方　追いかけてその先へ行こう 約束の星を抱きしめて飛び立とう　今　輝きへと 新しい靴が痛くて… 立ち止まってしまう事もあるけどね 気まぐれ雲に差し込む夢の粒を そっと集めて描いてこう いつも強がる事で強くなろうとした 足りないトコロがあるから明日が生まれてくんだね 君がいる　遠く離れてもこんなにもそばにあるキモチ もう一度出逢うその日までとっておきの自分見つけよう 忘れない　大切に触れたかけがえのない永遠（とわ）の一秒 約束の星に導かれ続く道を歩いて行く 君がいる　遠く離れてもこんなにもそばにあるキモチ もう一度出逢うその日までとっておきの自分見つけたい 忘れない　大切に触れたかけがえのない永遠（とわ）の一秒 約束の星に導かれ続く道を歩いて行け 君がいる… |-| Romanized= Todokanai sora zaratsuku kaze kimi wa amauta no yō Boku wa koko ni iruyo sono saki e to habataku tame ni Togisumasareteku kotoba no yaiba ni boku wa Munashisa bakari o kanjiteiru Kurikaesareteku aijō nichijō itami Aoku togattewa kizutsuke kita Fui ni afureta kimi no sono hohoemi Boku wa itsu kara waraenaku natteta? Todokanai sora zaratsuku kaze kimi wa amauta no yō Sotto kanakirigoe umaku nagasu Ima negai ga inori ni naru omoide nado ja nakute Boku wa koko ni iru yo sono saki e to habataku tame ni Hitogomi yureteta ōkina hitomi ga nazeka Karappo no kokoro umetsukushita Hikiyoserareteku kanashimi gekijō mujō Furikiru chikara o kimi ga kureta Namida koraete nani o egakerundarō Fureta hohoemi yasashisa de mamoritai Todokanai sora zaratsuku kaze kimi ha shinjitsu no hana Tsutau kono itami mo kagayaki e to Meguriaeta kono kiseki wa itsuwari nado ja nakute Boku wa koko ni iru yo tada mirai o te ni suru tame ni Todokanai sora zaratsuku kaze kimi wa amauta no yō Sotto kanakirigoe umaku nagasu Ima negai ga inori ni naru omoide nado ja nakute Boku wa koko ni iru yo sono saki e to habataku tame ni Kimi ga iru kokoro soredake de karamitsuku yami mo hikari e to Yakusoku no hoshi o dakishimete tobitatō ima kagayaki e to Ano hi no sora ga nokoshita egao no sketchi Mune no oku de afuretanda Konna atatakai namida hajimete dayo Yūki ni kaete aruitekō Toki no kaze ni tsutsumare setsunaku mau sayonara Itsuka mada deaeru yone tôki sora ni yakusoku Kimi ga iru kokoro soredake de karamitsuku yami mo hikari e to Mō nidoto mayowanai yôni tatoe ame ga furitsuzuitemo Mitsumetai ano kumo no yukue oikakete sono saki e yukō Yakusoku no hoshi o dakishimete tobitatô ima kagayaki e to Atarashii kutsu ga itakute Tachidomatte shimau koto mo arukedo ne Kimaguregumo ni sashikomu yume no tsubu o Sotto atsumete egaitekō Itsumo tsuyogaru koto de tsuyoku narō to shita Tarinai tokoro ga aru kara asu ga umaretekundane Kimi ga iru tōku hanaretemo konnanimo soba ni aru kimochi Mō ichido deau sono hi made totteoki no jibun mitsukeyō Easurenai taisetsu ni fureta kakegae no nai towa no ichibyō Yakusoku no hoshi ni michibikare tsuzuku michi o aruite yuku Kimi ga iru tôku hanaretemo konnanimo soba ni aru kimochi Mō ichido deau sono hi made totteoki no jibun mitsukeyō Easurenai taisetsu ni fureta kakegae no nai towa no ichibyō Yakusoku no hoshi ni michibikare tsuzuku michi o aruite yuku Kimi ga iru |-| English= Gallery Boku wa Koko ni Iru (jewel case).jpg|Jewel case Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs